


One Night

by cybernya



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernya/pseuds/cybernya
Summary: Agent Whiskey allows you to have one night with him.Includes fingering, rough sex, oral, and some shibari/bondage. Enjoy some pure, shameless smut.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a friend on tumblr, to fill in the blank of a one night stand with Agent Whiskey. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, unedited, originally written/posted to tumblr Jan. 2018. Explicit consent is sexy, friends!

Whiskey’s lips crashed on yours hard and fast, his hands roaming over your back and down your sides. Whatever hesitation he had about this one night with you was gone; your words had echoed over and over again, when he was packing and when he was removing your shoes - ‘I don’t want gentle. I want you.’

Your lips taste sweet against his and he wondered if the rest of you was the same way. 

You pull back for a moment to breathe and Whiskey rises from between your legs, eyes hazy with lust as he takes you in. It’s clear he wants this just as much as you do.

“Jack…” you sigh, leaning back on your hands to look up at him over you.

“One night.” He repeats himself from earlier, a smirk playing on his face as he thinks of everything he could do with you in one night. 

“You don’t have to be gentle,” you remind him, “I’m not a porcelain doll.”

It’s the affirmation he needs as he grabs you by the hips and moves you further up the bed, leaning over you as he dips down for another heated kiss. You bite at his lower lip and his hands push the hem of your shirt upwards, sighing as his fingers found bare skin. His fingers are warm against your stomach as he pushes your shirt up further to reveal your bra, 

Jack groans against your mouth as his hands grip at your sides, one hand moving to cup one of your breasts over your bra. 

Running your fingers through his hair as you kiss, you let out your own groan as he palms at your breast. He pulls away from you for a moment before pulling your shirt up and over your head, tossing it to the floor. Your bra was next, the strap quickly undone and tossed as well. 

His hands roamed your body and you sigh, feeling like putty in his hands. Jack is rather proud of that, smirking as he straddles you, knees at your hips.

His hips roll down against yours as he mouths at your neck, biting and sucking a galaxy of hickeys into your skin. There was no way you’d be able to cover all of them without wearing a turtleneck for the next few days… but you didn’t really care. 

All you cared about was the feeling of him against your skin and the way he moved down to the spot where your shoulder met your neck. 

“Take these off…” he whispered, biting at the shell of your ear as his hands found your waist. Goosebumps broke out over your skin and you nodded, shimming yourself out of your pants and your underwear while you’re at it. Easier to get rid of everything at once. You kick them off the bed and moan - Jack immediately slips his hands between your thighs, fingers pressing at your clit. 

“Good…” he sighs, thumb pressing beyond the hood of your clit causing you to whine. Your hips buck involuntarily as he starts to draw a semi-circle, and his thumb suddenly slides down your slit. “This wet for me already, darlin’?” There’s a laugh and he trails his thumb down to your entrance before back up again to your clit.

“Don’t be a tease --” you hiss, arching your back. 

Jack chuckles, a dark look in his eyes as he positions one finger at your cunt, the tip dipping in only enough to tease. “What was that? Don’t tease?” His tongue appears between his teeth and you whine, his finger slowly pressing into you. 

It’s barely inserted to the second knuckle into you when he pulls back out, watching you react with your hips rolling. 

He loves the way you move beneath him, the corner of his mouth turned upwards as he slowly inserts it back into you, this time completely. You whine and groan at just one, so Jack adds another, scissoring them inside you, spreading you open. Your wetness coats his fingers and he moves a bit faster, curling them inside you.

“More…” The word falls from your lips and you blush a furious red before a third prods at your entrance and you tip your head back against the mattress. Jack is clearly quick to oblige and you can’t help but wonder how much practice he’s had to perfect his technique. 

You close your eyes as he moves his other hand to circle your clit, his thumb applying pressure as he fucks you with his fingers, the three thrusting and curling inside. 

It’s hard to hold back when he bends down to bite at your thigh, grinning when he feels you convulse around his finger. He curls his fingers inside you again and you’re quickly seeing stars, a set of rolling orgasms taking over you as he pulsates his fingers.

Your breath is gone and your breasts bounce as you try to catch your breath, eyes closed. You miss the look on Jack’s face as he licks his fingers clean, a look of pleasure and lust clear.

It takes you a while to come down to after those orgasms, chest heaving as you lay against the blankets and pillows now a mess across Jack’s bed. He chuckles, looking rather pleased with himself as he watches you. 

“Don’t tell me you’re done already!” he laughed, leaning down to kiss your shoulder.

You mumble a string of syllables and he smirks, brushing your hair out of your face.

It takes a moment, but you’re finally able to say something to him.

“I just -- need a minute,” you wheeze and he presses a kiss to your forehead.

The bed shifts and his weight is gone - you close your eyes and groan into the pillow, finally able to move your legs after the absolute finger-fucking he had given you.

It’s barely thirty seconds until the bed dips again. The weight is back and there’s a cold object being pressed against your skin and you squeal. Jack chuckles from above and he presses the cold object - a water bottle - into your hands. He sips from his own, now very much naked as he slides back next to you. The room was warm and he was planning on losing his clothing at some point in the evening. 

“When was the last time someone made you come like that?” he asked, watching as you sat up next to him.

“Not sure, but I’m sure you can make it happen again tonight…” you retorted, winking as you wrapped your leg around his. Your eyes wander for a moment, noticing how he was already half-hard. 

“I’m planning on it, sweetheart,” Jack cooed, his eyes slowly traveling across your face and down your neck to the hollow that’s already pretty bruised. 

You laughed and he pulls away, untangling his legs from yours. 

Jack pulls a condom from the nightstand, which you promptly pluck from his fingers and tear open. He’s lying on his back, watching you roll the rubber onto his erection as you straddle his thighs.

The night has only just begun, and he’s made you come twice already. How many more times can he make you fall apart?

You slowly insert his cock into you, tipping your head back as you let out a groan. Despite having just been filled with his fingers, this feels even better. Jack lets out a string of curses as you lift your hips, slowly beginning to ride him. His hands find your hips and grip tightly; you know there will be bruises in the morning. 

Not that you’d mind, really. They’d be a souvenir for a fantastic one night trip.

Jack thrusts his hips upward and you click your tongue. 

“You asked me to ride you,” you said, shaking your head. You bend down slightly, hands palming at his bare chest as you sigh. “That means I’m the one doing the work.”

He groaned as you rolled your hips down, grinding yourself against him. The tip of his tongue poked through his teeth as he tipped his head back against the mattress, the feeling of you around him far more pleasurable than he expected it to be. 

“Fuckin’ hell,” he breathed, squeezing your hips in response.

Your confidence felt a bit boosted at his response so you repeated the motion, but lifting yourself up off his cock at the end. Leaning down over him, you mouthed at his neck just like he had done to you before. His hands tried to push you back on but you bit a nasty looking hickey right at the hollow of his neck, pushing back against his grip. There were surely going to be bruises come morning. 

Pulling back with a slight pop, you smirked. Jack was not getting his way, not when he had explicitly had asked you to ‘fucking ride him.’ 

You dipped down, but just onto the tip of his cock - the feeling of that alone made you feel pretty damn good - before lifting up slightly. You were teasing not only himself, but yourself as well, building back up. 

“Holy shit --” you whined, fucking yourself on just the tip of his cock, “this feels so good…”

Jack chuckled darkly, teeth bared as he watched you bite your lip, his short nails digging into the skin at your hips. You gasped at the sensation, a chill running down your spine as you pushed yourself up. Your knees hugged his side, and you watched as Jack hissed, thrusting his hips wildly at you. His tip barely entered you and you enjoyed watching him squirm, a smile growing on your lips.

After watching him squirm under you for a moment, you sunk down, filling yourself completely as Jack cursed, his head tipped back into the pillows. One hand snaked up to palm at your breast, pinching your already hard nipple to coax a moan out of you as you bottomed out. 

“Fuck, Jack,” you sighed, rocking your hips.

He moved to cup the other nipple, bringing it to his mouth as he sat up, his other hand wrapping around the small of your back. Another moan fell from your lips as you grabbed at his hair, roughly threading your fingers through his hair. Jack nipped at your nipple and you pulled - hard.

Jack stopped what he was doing, looking up at you from your breasts. 

“On your knees.”

“What was that?” you smirked, tilting your head slightly as you rolled your hips into his lap. The arms Jack had around you tightened, holding you fully down on him as he nipped at your ear rather harshly.

“That wasn’t a request,” he hissed, raking his hands down your back, red marks blooming. 

You choked back a moan as he moved his hands to your hips, giving one last thrust before practically tossing you onto your back. You whined as you felt empty, moving to pull him down. Jack crawled over you and flipped you over, your face suddenly pressed into the mattress. You let out a surprise gasp, trying to turn your head to him before he leaned down, his erection brushing against your entrance. 

“I hope you’re ready to get fucked for all that teasing, darlin’ --” he whispered, grabbing a handful of your hair and pressing your face into the sheets.

You gasped, though it was really more of a moan as you rocked your hips against him. Jack, behind you, clicked his tongue as he loosened his grip on your hair, his free hand guiding his erection towards your cunt. He dragged the tip along your slit, smirking. 

“Please…” you whimpered into the mattress, bucking your hips against him, your hands gripping the sheets as tight as you could.

Jack grunted as he lined up at your entrance, smoothing your hair out. It was not a moment later when he slammed into you rather roughly, relishing of the feel of your cunt around him.

“Fuckin’ hell, darlin’,” he hissed, a hand gripping your hip so tightly his nails dug into your skin again.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room and you moaned, each thrust hitting your g-spot. You tried to say something but between the mouthful of sheets and the constant moans, nothing but garbled syllables fell from your lips. 

Jack was pretty close due to your teasing, so he thrust off-rhythm, grunting. You held your breath out of habit, your own release creeping up. It was rare he came so close so quickly, but the way you had sat in his lap really got him going.

“You gonna cum already?” he hissed, his hand tightening in your hair. The thrusts became harder and you were seeing stars, nodding your head. Your knees split further apart and you whined, barely rocking your hips back as you gasped.

“Please,” you whined, finally getting a full word out. Jack loved the sound of your begging, his hips snapping into you at a more erratic pace. 

Jack bent over you again, biting at your shoulder as you practically screamed; you blacked out for a moment, the rolling orgasm causing you to shudder violently against him as he soon followed you. 

His forehead dripped with sweat as he pressed his face between your shoulders, huffing as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Fuckin’ hell,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to the rather angry bite mark on your shoulder.

You practically collapsed, curling into the sheets as Jack pulled out of you, now soft. He groaned as he sat up, head tipped backward as he smoothed a free hand over your ass, tapping it gently. You simply whimpered in reply, feeling rather empty at the loss. 

“Be right back…” he muttered, weak knees barely holding him as he stood up to remove the condom and clean himself off.

Jack returned moments later with a warm washcloth, wiping away the stickiness that found home between your thighs. You sighed in relief, the warmth a nice feeling after being absolutely fucked. 

The two of you lay in bed for a while, Jack idly brushing the hair from your face as you finally come to. It’s a sight, really, and he’s lost count of how many times you’ve come for him. The silence is nice.

“I want to try something with you.” Jack finally speaks, the second half of the sentence silenced on his tongue; Given that it’s our only night…

“What’s that?” You leaned up on your elbows, tongue darting out to wet your lips.

Jack looked away from you. “Let me use some rope.”

“If you mean your lasso --” You started, a cheeky smile growing.

“No. I do this the right way.” The look in his eyes was serious as he turned to you, eyes narrowing slightly. You open your mouth to respond and he puts a finger to your lips, shaking his head.

Jack pushes himself off the bed to a bag he had lined up against the wall, pulling out a box. He quickly pulled out a length of eggplant rope, much more elegant than the lasso he used, and a folding knife. 

“And the right way means if you want me to stop. I stop. No questions asked.” Jack looked directly at you as he spoke, a seriousness to his voice. This was not something that he took lightly. “If I ask what color --”

“Green,” you responded, nodding at him. This wasn’t your first rodeo with safewords.

It clearly caught him off guard for a moment, your response processing until he continued. 

“Red mean we’ll stop. You say out, and I will cut you out as fast as I can.”

“I don’t think it’ll be necessary, Jack --” you started, beckoning him back to the bed.

“I’m going to say it anyway.” His mouth goes dry for a moment as he looks down at the rope in his hands, biting his cheek.

You nod again and he sighs. You can sense a slight anxiety coming from him about the whole thing, but he pads back to the bed and begins to unwind the length of rope. It’s a few minutes of silence as you kiss at his bare back, humming softly as he worked out a few of the kinks in the rope.

“You sure are going to look pretty…” Jack murmured, looking at the rope in his hands.

Jack positions you on your stomach over the edge of the bed. 

“Color?” he asks, kneeling at your feet. 

“Green.” 

He nods, running a finger against the bottom of your feet, smirking when you jerk your foot away. A length of rope is soon looped around your ankles, pressing them together as he works some pretty knots with his hands.

When he’s done, Jack stands up, hands on his hips. Your thighs are pressed together, toes pointed as you remain positioned on the edge of the bed. He likes the way the color looks against your skin, a smile playing on his lips. 

“Color.”

You try to separate your legs and you smile, unable to do so. He had worked the length of rope to your knees, delicate knots keeping your legs together. “Green.” Your heart hammers in your chest and you like the feeling of being held together like that, unable to move. 

Jack grunts in approval before grabbing another length of eggplant rope, palming his hand over your ass. You wiggle it at him and he laughs, tapping it before taking one of the hands at your side. He positions both hands behind you at the small of your back, gently wrapping the rope around your wrists.

He senses no hesitation from you, but still asks. “Color?”

“Green.”

This wasn’t so bad, really. His fingers constantly brushed the inside of your wrist as he worked at a ladder, binding your arms to your elbows with careful twists. When he’s done and satisfied, he smiles.

“All done. Color?”

“Jack, seriously, I’m fine, it’s still green.” You say, trying to lean up from the bed.

Jack clears his throat and eyes the knife on the nightstand. You wait for a response but he pushes you back down at your elbows, sinking to his knees. 

He soon begins to press gentle kisses to each knot starting at your ankles. You shiver and whine as he makes his way up, his hands brushing against your skin. “You look so good for me, darlin’. All tied up like a present, just for me…” 

You giggled from the bed as Jack’s nose pressed the cleft of your ass. His mustache tickled the sensitive skin of your thighs, causing you to jerk against the binds. 

Jack laughed as well, giving the soft skin a quick bite, sucking gently. 

“Can you handle one more?” he hummed, nose hovering so close against your folds you could feel his breathing.

“Yes…” you mumbled, trying to wiggle your hips down against him. 

It causes him to laugh, and his tongue soon delves between your folds, lapping at your cunt. Your brain goes haywire at the sensation and Jack makes quick work of you again.

He pulls back for a moment, watching you struggle before opening his mouth. “Color?”

“Don’t fucking stop --” you hiss, snarling and so very close to another release.

Jack snorted, licking his lips before delving back in, his tongue thrusting into your cunt. It elicits a guttural moan from you, and he grins into you. Between the binds at your arms and your legs, you quickly come, shuddering into the mattress as Jack laps it all up. 

You catch your breath against the mattress and Jack pulls away, licking at his lips. His hands soon make quick of the ladder on your legs, pulling the rope free while pressing his mouth to each leg where the knots just were. Gentle kisses work their way down your legs before he lets go, standing up to pull the cord away from your arms.

The moment it’s undone, he hops up onto the bed, pulling you into his arms.

“You were so good for me darlin’…” he sighed, bringing your wrists to his lips. He pressed gentle kisses to the indents in your skin. “Thank you.” 

You mumble some noise of content as you settle against Jack’s chest, your eyes heavy from the most recent release. Jack presses a kiss to the top of your head, his thumbs brushing against the inside of your wrist. 

The two of you fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, both absolutely worn from your activities of just one night. 


End file.
